


Happier

by lovesnghn



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anime, F/M, Orange, Orange Anime, sad anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnghn/pseuds/lovesnghn
Summary: Hello hello! I just finished Orange a few days ago, I love that anime so much. It broke me, yes. But it’s such a well written story that I think every anime lover should watch. That show was just PAIN.So here is an alternate ending (for the two parallel universes) that I wanted to see. I put in here words that I wanted the characters to say. Words that were left unsaid. Enjoy luvs~
Relationships: Naruse Kakeru/Takamiya Naho, Suwa Hiroto & Takamiya Naho
Kudos: 1





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I just finished Orange a few days ago, I love that anime so much. It broke me, yes. But it’s such a well written story that I think every anime lover should watch. That show was just PAIN. 
> 
> So here is an alternate ending (for the two parallel universes) that I wanted to see. I put in here words that I wanted the characters to say. Words that were left unsaid. Enjoy luvs~

[orange alternate ending]

THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE POV

It was a sunny afternoon, I haven’t heard from Kakeru in a while. He hasn’t been going to school either. Worried, I went outside, hoping that I could find him. 

“Hey, who you looking for?” Suwa asked as he got off his bike.

“Kakeru...” 

“Don’t worry, he’s gonna be alright.” He assured as we sat on the bench right outside my house. 

The letter said that kakeru would be gone from school for a while, but I still cant help but worry. 

“Naho, Im sure kakeru’s fine. He’s a transfer student, he’s probably still shy to go to school.”

Suwa, i want to tell you, but I don’t know how.

I looked up at Suwa, and he was smiling at me.

“Ne, Naho. Did you get one?”

“H-huh?” 

“A letter. Did you get one?” 

How did he know? 

I couldn’t say anything. Suwa reached over to his pocket and pulled out an envelope. 

“You got one too, right?” 

“S-suwa.” was all I could say. I started tearing up, and Suwa came closer and hugged me.

“Don’t worry, Naho. I’ll save him. I promise.” he said as I started sobbing even more.

“I, I—“ 

“Shhhh. Its gonna be alright” Suwa assured me and patted my head. He waited for me to calm down, and when I did, I looked at him and smiled, “we got married” i told him as we both smiled at each other and chuckled. “Yeah. Who knew, huh?” 

“Yeah...” i said as i wiped my tears and backed up. “B-but... if we save him. You know what will happen, right?” I asked.

“Mmm. I do.” 

“And that’s okay with you?”

“If it means saving Kakeru, then why not?”

“B-because, I might end up with him, and not with you. In the letter, it says we end up—“

“I know. You love him, right?”

“But Suwa—“

“Naho, we sent these letters to ourselves because we wanted to save Kakeru. I’m sure the future me wouldn’t mind if you end up with someone else. we will save him, i promise.” 

“Promise?” 

Suwa held up his pinky finger. 

“My letter said, we had a family. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Yeah, Haru, was it?”

“Mmm..“ a few seconds passed, and i started crying again. “I- I’m so sorry, Suwa.”

“Hey, why are you apologizing, it’s what you want, right?” 

“Yes, b-but Suwa—“ i said between sobs. Suwa stayed quiet, rubbing his hand on my back to comfort me. 

It hurts. So much. It hurts knowing that I might be giving up the future i have with Suwa. 

“But S-Suwa. I don’t want to give up the future i have with you. If only there was a way to keep the both of you.” i said as i started crying in suwa’s arms.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still have me.”

“But Haru—“

“Shhh. Its gonna be okay.” Suwa started tearing up as well. 

“Suwa, the ‘we’ that sent us those letters. We’re happy in that other universe, right?”

“Yes. I’m happy knowing that I have you in another life. And that’s all that matters.”

Me and Suwa hugged a little longer, crying in each others’ arms. 

Suwa looked up at the sky and said, “I’m happy we’re together in that universe, but this life wasn’t meant to be ours.”

———————————————————————

THE MAIN UNIVERSE’S POV

Happy Valentine’s day, Kakeru.

“Naho, do you think they got the letters?” Suwa asked 

“Yes. I know we did. They have to.” Azusa replied.

“Dont worry, they’ll save him. I know they will.” Takako assured us as we headed back in the car. 

I took one last look at the beautiful view of the sunset, closed my eyes, and prayed. “Please save him.” before heading in the car to go back home.

The trip back home was quiet, everyone was tired and I know all of us only had one thing in mind. We wrote letters to our teenage selves from another universe, a parallel universe. 

Hagita told us it was basically impossible to have a parallel universe, let alone send letters to a universe that probably doesn’t even exist. But we did it anyway. For us. For Kakeru. Even if there was a big possibility of our plan not working, it’s worth the risk, no harm in taking that risk. Right?

We got to the train station and Hagita, Azusa and Takako got off the car, and we all said our goodbyes. Its been a long day, a long, hopeful day.

When we got home, it was past 9, so i got off the car and went inside to put Haru to sleep. I helped Suwa with the things left in the car, and prepared dinner. 

Me and Suwa had dinner, but we barely talked. Suwa looked worried and happy at the same time. 

“Hey, you alright?” I asked.  
“Yeah, im good. Just thinking about the letters we sent.”  
“Don’t worry, its gonna be alright. Im sure.”  
“Yeah.” Suwa said as he stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and took his plate to the sink. 

I finished up, washed the dishes, and got ready for bed.

When I got out of the bathroom, Suwa was sitting by the window sill, looking up at the bright starry sky. When he realized I was done taking a bath, he looked at me and asked “is Haru asleep?” “Yep. Soft and sound.” he smiled and looked back out the window. I sat beside him and held his hand. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing, are you sure you’re alright?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking about the other ‘us’.”

“Suwa... thank you.”

“hm? For what?”

“For letting us save kakeru.”

“What do you mean, we all want to save him, right?”

“Yeah, but you do know that I might end up with Kaker—“

“Naho...” Suwa looked at me, and his eyes were shining under the dim light. He was crying. “Kakeru loved you. There was never a day that he wouldn’t talk about you. Saving him in that universe is the least I could for him. For you.”

“Suwa...”

“Every single day, I would catch either one of you, looking at the other person walking away. You both wanted to talk to each other but couldn’t. I gave the both of you little pushes to make a move, but it wasn’t enough to save him—“ Suwa’s voice cracked, his voice sounded hurt. I started crying too.

“He wanted to have you, Naho. But I took you away from him.”

“No, Suwa, you didn’t take me away. I wanted you. I love you.”

“That’s because he’s gone, Naho. I want to save him in that universe. I want him to have an amazing wife like you. I want him to have you. Have a family with you. I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy. Even if it meant sacrificing this life I have with you now.”

“I- I’m so sorry, Suwa.”

“Kakeru’s alive in another world, maybe not in this one, but in another life.” he looked at me with teary eyes. “I want you to be happier. And i know he’ll make you even happier than i ever will.” 

“No, Suwa, Im the happiest with you.”

“Dont say that, Naho. I saw the way you looked at him, i saw how heart broken you were when you found out. It hurt me so much when I called you to tell you that he was gone.”

Suwa cried in my arms, and I was sobbing too. We both miss Kakeru, and we still couldn’t let go of the regrets we have until now.

“So Naho, in another life, I want you to be happier. With Him. I want you to keep him safe and he’ll keep you forever. Please. For me.” 

“Hm. I’m sure she’ll save him. They’ll all save him.”

“And when they do, let’s live on for the Kakeru we had in this world.”


End file.
